1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo camera which takes a three-dimensional picture (stereoscopic photograph) for use in an optical system which gives a sensation of image depth to a viewer, due to a parallax produced between the viewer's eyes and convergence of the viewer's eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon taking a picture using a stereo camera (stereoscopic camera) in which images of an object are recorded by at least a pair of photographing optical systems in a symmetrical arrangement in the lateral direction, if the object distance is relatively small or the photographing optical systems are made of telephotographic optical systems, the photographic coverage (overlap) of right and left field angles is made small, and hence it is difficult to obtain a three-dimensional photograph.
A known solution thereto is to give an angle of convergence to the right and left photographing optical axes to thereby reduce the parallax between the eyes. However, in most conventional cameras, the provision of the angle of convergence is troublesomely carried out by a manual operation.